theofficialbestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Felguard
The felguard are the Burning Legion's race of rank and file demonic soldiers and front-line troops conscripted from the mo'arg species. Felguard are among the demons Sargeras fought against while he was in the Pantheon. Appearance The felguard are tall, broad shouldered, muscly warriors who wield weapons of a generally twisted, curving variety. The felguard's skin ranges from blue, red, yellow/orange to various shades of these colors and black. They tend to stand anywhere from 6 to 8 feet, though some are reported to far exceed these sizes. There appear to be a few breeds, or races, within the felguard caste of mo'arg. The majority have large horns or spines protruding from their backs, and smaller ones on their forehead. Felguard armor tends to cover their right arm, legs, back and head, and they seem to choose from a small variety of giant, cruel looking axes or swords, and have not been reported to use shields or other types of weapons. The felguard legs are always covered in armour when they are in combat, so as to their feet, none can be sure, though one would assume them to have feet akin to humanoids because of their leg structure, which hardly supports hooves. Combat The felguard operate under the direction of doom guards, pit lords, and other Legion commanders and generals. Felguard are treated like fodder troops, driving the Legion's attack on the universe forward like a relentless force of nature. While most other demons rely to some extent on magic and trickery, felguard eschew these subtleties, instead relying on sheer strength to overwhelm their foes. While under the command of a higher-ranking demon or a warlock, a felguard makes the perfect soldier. Each is a disciplined follower outside of combat, calm and patient. When commanded to fight however; they become wild and merciless, an army of raging felguard is a terrifying sight. Felguard are only trained in fighting, so that's about all they do. In combat they split up to take on as many foes as possible. At first glance this tactic might seem like a mistake since it divides their power, but this is just for a short while. The felguard use this tactic to locate weakness in the enemy lines. Once a weak opponent has been located, all nearby felguard retarget to this individual. Felguard are good at coordinating their attacks and flanking their opponents. A raging felguard is reckless, but not stupid. It coordinates well with its allies, and usually obeys orders (if it can hear them over its deafening battle cries). A felguard loves battle, sometimes refusing to flee from a combat that it believes it has a chance of winning. Demonic generals know and accept this limitation, and plan their strategies accordingly. Locations Felguards can be found in the Tainted Scar and around the The Dark Portal in Blasted Lands, Mannoroc Coven in Desolace, Demon Fall Ridge and Demon Fall Canyon in Ashenvale, Darkwhisper Gorge in Winterspring, and in most of Outland. Trivia/Notes (TBA) Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Wowpedia. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is official and was created by Blizzard Entertainment and/or their affiliates. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures Category:Demons